the_paw_patrolchasexskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase marrys skye
after that inchanting date with skye, chase decides to ask skye to marry her but marshall asks to so skye chose's chase and gave marshall the boot but marshall got decieved by cloak an evil super villian who decieves marshall into thinking that chase is the enemy previous episode: double date next episode: miserable marshall chapter 1: asking her out four years later.... zuma and rocky playing on the playground zuma: catch the fwisbee dude! (throws) rocky: I got it I got it I got it!! rocky lands in the bushe's Frisbee lands in his mouth rocky spits it out rocky: see I got it! zuma: hehehehe rocky: isn't that chase over there? zuma: yeah! lets ask him to play! rocky: hey chase! chase runs off zuma: wait come back! rocky: chase?! chase dissapeers behind a tree rocky: that was odd? zuma: yeah dude! rocky: where do you think he was going? zuma: idk dude! rocky: you know he has been acting weird a lot lately zuma: yeah.... rocky: ill ask him about it later... zuma: mowe fwisbee? rocky picks Frisbee up: go long! zuma runs meanwhile where did chase go? well if we go back to the tree and look closer we find that it is hollow! and inside we find chase! and a bunch of pictures of skye? and a small gold ring?! chase thinks: what am I gonna do....will she except or decline?! chase: I gotta find a way to tell her...we have been going out for awhile....but when? when will I have the courage to tell her.....? chase: m-m-m-m-maybe ryder can help?.....(puts ring down and walks out cautiously rocky and zuma playing Frisbee not noticing chase chase sneaks back to the lookout and into his pup house for a rest tackled marshall and soon there was a dog-fight, soon ryder came over to break it up. ryder: ok guys! enough!! marshall: ryder! tell him he cant do it! ryder: do wh- chase: I CAN TO! SO THERE MARSHMALLOW! marshall: RYDER! ryder: ENOUGH YOU TWO! Im disappointed in each of you, you never behave like this! chase: marshall started it... marshall: you started it... ryder: ENOUGH! and much later chase and marshall were both in their pup-house's sulking and licking there wounds, much later skye visited chase skye: chase? chase: ..... skye: you there? chase: ...yes?.. skye: are you ok? chase sticks his head out: yes, I wanted to ask you ssometh Chapter 2:Skye is trapped!! Skye and Everest were playing while Chase was talking to Rocky. Rocky:OK. Chase: Help Rocky! Rocky: OK,OK. Rocky: Give her this. Chase: The ring? Rocky:Yep. Chase:Thanks,Rocky! Rocky:U welcome Rocky has the small diamond ring and trades for the small gold ring to get engaged with Everest. Meanwhile... Everest: Skye! Skye: Huh? Everest: Look. Skye blushes:Chase... Everest: Skye??? Skye:Sorry. Skye call on her pup tag a pup named Night and Cloaky Night and Cloaky:Hi! Skye:Hi. 30 minutes later... Night:My worst enemy is Fox.She took Cloaky and try to get with me! Skye:Oh. Cloaky:It's OK! Skye:Thanks. At midnight... Fox:Taking a pup named Skye. Fox took Skye and ran. Morning. Chase:Skye is missing! Everest: Oh no! Everest: Ryder! Skye is missing! Ryder:OK. Ryder: Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pups except Skye: Ryder Need us! Chase:Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder,Sir! Night calls Ryder on his pup tag Night:Ryder!!! Ryder:Yes,Night? Night:I think who took Skye. Pups and Ryder: Who? Night: My enemy, Fox! Pups:What!!! Night:Yes. Ryder:Thanks,Night! Night:U welcome! Night ends the call and kiss Cloaky. Cloaky blush:Aww... Night:I do �� you. Cloaky blushed and Night blushed and watched their favourite TV show. Cloaky:OK,I love you too. Paw Patrol lookout Ryder:Skye is missing.So Chase I will need u and your drone. Chase:Chase is on the case! Marshall:U like Skye. Chase:Grrr...... Everest: Calm down, Chase! Chase:Thanks,Everest. Ryder:Everest I need u to check out at Jake's. Everest: Ice or snow I'm ready to go! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! At Jake's mountain... Everest:Hey,Jake! You seen Skye? Jake:No,Dude. Everest:Thanks. Jake:Ok. With Skye and Fox.. Fox:My name is Fox. Skye:Why did u take me? Fox: I like Chase,I did not with you with him.U don't like him? Skye blushes dark pink:No. Fox:U would not be blushing then. Skye:Ugh. Fox: Come eagle, come! Skye: I hate eagles!!! Fox:U scared? Skye:Yes. Skye:Help!!!!! Chase hears Skye in Fox's hideout Chase:Ryder! I here her! Ryder:OK,Everest,She's down here! Everest:OK. Chapter 3:Chase and Skye on a date Chase breaks in Fox:Chase!!!! Chase:H-Hi????? Skye:Chase!!! Chase:Skye!!!!!!! Fox:I will kill her! All gasps and look at Fox. Skye:Oh my buttercups!!! Chase:You got that right. Fox:Ugh.Come date me! Chase:Um....No. Fox:Then I kill Skye and you will never see her again!!! Fox:Then you won't get Skye back!! Hahaha!!!! Chase winks at Everest,Skye,&Ryder All whispers: OK... All:No!!!!! Fox:Yes!!! I get Chase!!! Skye:Let me go!!! Fox:OK...here u go. Skye:Thanks. Chase: Skye!!!! Skye:Chase!!!! They kiss for 5 minutes Fox gasps Fox:Kiss me!!!! Chase:No! Fox:I will get you!!! All:Yay! Skye:Thanks.Licks Chase Chase blushed:U welcome. At the lookout... Chase and Skye were having the date and Katie came Katie:Aww... Ryder:Yeah... They kiss and eat the food Skye:How was it? Chase:OK. Skye:I �� you,Chase. Chase:I�� you too,Skye. Chapter 4:They are engaged! Katie and Ryder were asleep while the pups were awoke Everest:U are a cute couple. Skye:Thanks. A pup walked in front of Everest and Skye Named Teak the Aqua Pup! Teak:Hi. The Girls: Hi! Zuma:Who is that? Rocky:Teak. Zuma: I gonna ask her out! Rocky:So... Later.. Chase:Skye and I are engaged! Rocky:Cool. Skye told the same thing Chase said Everest: Cool! Teak blushed and Zuma did too Zuma:Can I go out with you??? Teak:Yes!!! Zuma:Thanks.Guys,She said yes! Guys:Awesome! Chapter 5 Teak and Zuma 2 years later... Zuma and Teak were holding hands while looking at the sunset Teak:Is it beautiful? Zuma:Yes,but not as you. Teak giggles and kiss Zuma and blush Zuma:I �� you,Teak. Teak: I �� you,Zuma. Teak and Zuma are Water and Aqua on their badges 3 days later... Teak:It was beautiful and romantic. Girls:Awwwww... Zuma:I love Teak. Guys:Awww... Fox:Neko Bots, We are on a mission. Fox:Take away...Teak!!!! Neko Bots:Yay.... Fox:Thanks. Teak:Hey guys. Zuma:(Blushed)Hi. Teak giggles when Zuma blushed. Ryder:Hey pups a News pup is here ??:Hey guys. Pups except Skye,Rubble & Rocky:Hi. Lily:I'm Lily,The Spring Leafeon Pup. Pups:Okay Tracker:Hi guys Pups:Hi Tracker. Lily blush:Hi Tracker blush:H Teak:I think you like each other Both blush:Yes Chapter 6 Skye married Chase Skye gasped:OMG,Chase.I will marry you. Chase:I will marry you. They kiss and had 4 kids,Skyler,Casey,Lonnie, and Zoey. Sammie and Rubble Next up... Tracker x Skye gallery wedding picture.png|wedding picture evil marshall.jpg|evil marshall Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories